Teasing the King
by Mato-san
Summary: Menggoda Kageyama Tobio itu berarti mempertaruhkan harga diri seorang Tsukishima Kei. • hints Tsukishima/Kageyama with Ennoshita. [Fluff, OOC] mind to RnR? :9


**Teasing the King**

**.**

**.**

_**Haikyuu! © Furudate Haruichi**_

**.**

**.**

[OOC to the max. Typo(s). Major Tsukishima/Kageyama—even it's just hints. Fudan!Ennoshita. Pre-Spring Preeliminaries arc]

.

.

Menggoda Kageyama Tobio itu berarti mempertaruhkan harga diri seorang Tsukishima Kei. Tetapi ia tetap melakukannya untuk beberapa pemandangan langka—dengan seseorang yang mendokumentasi semuanya secara ilegal.

.

.

Bunyi decitan sepatu terdengar bergaung di telinga pemuda dengan buku Fisika di tangannya itu. Dia melirik singkat sebelum menutup bukunya, berjalan memasuki ruangan yang menjadi sumber suara berasal.

"Oh, kau masih di sini rupanya."

Sesosok pemuda berambut kelam menoleh seketika, matanya melebar sebelum sang pemuda tersebut mengaduh singkat karena terkena bola voli yang tadi pemuda tersebut lemparkan. _Oh, dia sedang mempertajam kemampuan jump serve mematikannya_.

Senyum tipis muncul di bibir Tsukishima Kei, perlahan melangkah mendekati pemuda bernama Kageyama Tobio yang kini memungut bola voli yang terjatuh tadi.

"Hm, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Kageyama membuang pandangannya dari Tsukishima, mengabaikan eksistensi rekan satu timnya yang memegang posisi sebagai _Middle Block._

Tsukishima menatap Kageyama yang kembali melanjutkan latihan _jump serve_-nya. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu," balasnya, otaknya kini tengah berputar untuk mencari kekurangan _jump serve _Kageyama—mungkin saja ia bisa membantu membuat jump serve pemuda asal Kitagawa Daiichi tersebut menjadi sempurna dan tanpa cacat yang berarti. "Sekolah sudah selesai dua jam yang lalu."

"Apa kau tidak bisa lihat," bunyi suara bola menghantam lantai terdengar. "Aku tengah berlatih."

Kekehan meluncur dari bibir Tsukishima yang disusul gerutuan tidak jelas dari Kageyama. "Rasanya aneh melihatmu berlatih tanpa Hinata."

"Diam," kini nada suara Kageyama berubah menjadi lebih menyebalkan di telinga Tsukihima. "Kau menghancurkan konsentrasiku."

Pada akhirnya Tsukishima memutuskan untuk diam—mengamati sang _setter_ utama Karasuno melatih _jump serve _andalannya (yang bagi Tsukishima sendiri sudah sangat mengerikan untuk para _receiver_).

"Apa kau tidak bosan berlatih _serve_ terus menerus, Raja Lap—"

"Jangan memanggilku dengan nama itu, hoi."

"Tch."

Bermenit-menit mereka lalui dengan keheningan (pengecualian untuk suara benturan yang khas antara telapak tangan, bola, tembok dan decitan sepatu). Tsukishima sendiri tidak tahu alasan mengapa ia tetap berada di sudut gymnasium, memperhatikan Kageyama yang berlatih tanpa jeda sementara dirinya mulai menyadari banyak hal dari sosok Kageyama Tobio—yang terkenal doyan marah-marah.

Pemuda yang dulu menyandang titel 'Raja Lapangan' itu memiliki deru nafas yang tetap teratur dan tenang sekalipun ia kelelahan atau bahkan nyaris mencapai batasnya. Sorot matanya terkesan redup setelah dia berhasil melakukan _jump serve_ seperti sedang mengkalkulasi persentase keberhasilan _serve_-nya. Dalam beberapa menit sekali Kageyama juga akan mengusap pucuk kepalanya sendiri seolah tidak membiarkan sehelai rambut pun berada di luar tataannya.

Mau tak mau Tsukishima kembali tersenyum tipis. Perfeksionis, seperti biasa. Tipikal biasa seorang Raja.

Tetapi satu hal yang tidak luput dari pengamatan Tsukishima adalah fisik Kageyama sendiri. Sekalipun pemuda itu memiliki fisik yang terpaut delapan sentimeter lebih pendek daripada Tsukishima sendiri, tidak bisa dipungkiri bahwa Kageyama sebenarnya cukup ramping. Tubuhnya terlihat jenjang, mungkin karena celana voli yang berpotongan seperempat menunjukkan pahanya yang mulus beserta betis yang memiliki kontur kuat—meski dengan penuh penyesalan Tsukishima mengakui kaki itu tetap terlihat mulus bagaimana pun juga. Bagaimana pun juga, kaki Kageyama tetap jauh terlihat lebih baik ketimbang kaki Tanaka-san atau Sawamura-san.

_(Hell, meski begitu kontur betis Nishinoya-san tetap yang terbaik di Tim Voli SMA Negeri Karasuno, bagi Tsukishima tentunya.)_

Memikirkan hal ini membuat Tsukishima Kei terlihat seperti Pengamat-Tubuh Kelas Senior atau bahkan _Foot-Fetish_.

Kulit Kageyama berwarna normal seperti warna kulit orang Jepang kebanyakan. Tidak pucat dan juga tidak kelihatan gelap, benar-benar normal. Tapi entah mengapa Tsukishima merasa warna kulit Kageyama itu menarik—mungkin saja Kageyama bisa disejajarkan dengan Hinata yang memiliki warna kulit paling sempurna bagi Tsukishima.

Setelah menjadi _Foot-Fetish_, Tsukishima ternyata mulai mencoba mengarungi gemerlapnya _Skin-Fetish_. Kalau dipikir-pikir, hidup ini gila.

Secara keseluruhan, menurut hasil pengamatan Tsukishima Kei yang berasaskan Ketuhanan-Yang-Maha-Esa dan KeEsaan-Kacamata miliknya, nilai keseluruhan Kageyama Tobio dari 0 sampai 100 adalah…

97%. Mendekati sempurna dalam standar 'Super-Ajaib' Tsukishima Kei.

Perfeksionis, _valid_. Atletis, _valid_. _Kuudere, valid_. Pekerja keras, _valid_. Benci kekalahan, _valid_. _Volley Prodigy, valid_. Tampan, _valid_. Memukau, _valid_.

—Tunggu, yang terakhir apa?!

"Oi, kau tidak pulang?"

Suara berat yang memberi kesan absolut tersendiri itu menyadarkan Tsukishima. Ia menoleh, menemukan Kageyama berdiri di hadapannya sambil mencangklong tas hitam-putih dengan bordir kanji 'Tobio' di salah satu sisinya. Dia mengerjap sebelum membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Di luar masih hujan. Aku tidak mau sakit."

Alis Kageyama mengerut dengan kepala dimiringkan—bingung. Sebelum Tsukishima sadar bahwa pemandangan langka tengah tersuguh di hadapannya, sebuah punggung tangan mendarat di keningnya.

"Apa kau sakit?" Kageyama kembali bertanya dengan ekspresinya yang biasa (Tidak perlu dijelaskan kau pasti sudah tahu). "Hari ini tidak terjadi hujan sama sekali."

Jika Tsukishima bukanlah pemuda dengan harga diri tinggi dan tidak peduli sama sekali soal menjaga wibawa dengan cara yang sangat '_pathetic_'. Tetapi ia memilih berdehem lalu melipat kedua tangannya di dada. "_Sou_. Aku berdelusi ternyata." ia tertawa kecil—terkesan sedikit meremehkan.

"Kau tampak seperti orang gila," decih Kageyama, memutar balik badannya—

—dengan poni yang sempat terkibas dan berhasil membuat Tsukishima SEDIKIT terkagum akan kedramatisannya.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

"Aku gila karenamu lho."

Petir imajiner menyambar seorang _Setter Prodigy_ bernama Kageyama Tobio dalam seketika.

Tsukishima nyengir dalam hati. _Mengerjai sang Raja sepertinya ide yang bagus._

…Meski taruhannya adalah berbagai pemikiran yang menyimpang dan beribu pertanyaan pada orientasi seksualnya.

"Kau tidak bisa diharapkan," Kageyama menatap Tsukishima dengan pupil kata mengecil. Mungkin ia bersiap untuk muntah. "Menjijikan. Kau seolah memperlihatkanku sebagai psikopat kejam yang berhasil membuatmu gila."

_Salah persepsi rupanya. Toh lagipula kau itu bukan psikopat kejam melainkan diktator kejam. _"Psikopat?!" Tsukishima pun mulai melangkah, berusaha menyusul Kageyama. "Apa mukaku terlihat seperti itu?"

Kageyama bergumam masam. "Mungkin," balasnya datar. "Atau maniak yang pedofil."

"Kita ini seangkatan dan kau menyebutku pedofil?!"

Tampang Kageyama berubah menjadi wajah berpikir yang sebenarnya lumayan—tetapi Tsukishima teringat bahwa otak _Setter_ tersebut begitu '_pathetic_'. Beberapa detik kemudian, tampangnya kembali berubah menjadi poker face. "Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk memikirkannya. "

Rasanya Tsukishima ingin memberikan _spike_ terbaiknya ke wajah pemain bernomer punggung sebelas itu. Tetapi ia mengingat tujuan awalnya untuk 'menggoda', ia berusaha untuk tersenyum. "Maa, kau terlalu banyak memikirkanku sih."

Seketika Kageyama membeku di tempat. "Memikirkanmu? Untuk apa?"

"Kali saja kau mulai menyadari bakatku dan bersedia memberikan gelar 'Raja Lapangan' kepadaku," suara Tsukishima terasa sangat licin, ia bersyukur terlahir dengan anugerah pribadi sarkatik. "Hmm... 'Raja Lapangan yang Penuh Berwibawa' tampaknya julukan yang keren."

Bunyi decakan terdengar. "Kau payah."

"Dalam hal apa?"

"Mencari julukan untuk diri sendiri. Kini kau terlihat seperti Hinata." Kageyama mengerucutkan bibirnya tanda ia mulai merasa kesal. Tsukishima menyadari bahwa pemuda di hadapannya mulai berubah menjadi menakutkan. Well, tapi aku delapan senti lebih tinggi darinya—pikir Tsukishima, ngaco.

Ia menepuk-nepuk bahu Kageyama lalu merangkulnya—memasang wajah hangat penuh kepalsuan (atau penuh pemaksaan?) "Tapi jujur lho Kageyama, saat kau cemberut itu kau terlihat manis."

Satu, dua, tiga... Tonjokan keras diterima perut Tsukishima, membuat sang korban mengaduh kecil dengan wajah yang tetap tenang. '_Gak terlalu sakit, beneran tuh tonjokan Sang Raja?!_'

"Aku mau pulang. _Jaa mata_."

Datar. Wajah Kageyama tetap datar. Reaksinya memang sedikit tidak terduga pada awalnya, tetapi selanjutnya malah mengecewakan. Menggoda Raja yang bodoh memang sulit, tetapi Tsukishima sudah terlanjur penasaran dengan wajah Kageyama yang tengah merona malu-malu.

FYI, sehabis ini Tsukishima berniat mengajak kencan salah satu gadis di kelasnya hanya untuk menutup-nutupi rumor yang akan terjadi setelahnya. Atau setidaknya, Kageyama pasti menjadi satu-satunya pihak lain di sini dan tidak tertutup kemungkinan dia menceritakan hal ini kepada Hinata dan Hinata menceritakan ini kepada seluruh Tim Voli Karasuno dan Daichi-san langsung membeberkan hal itu kepada Kapten Tim Voli Laki-Laki Aobajousai (yang terlalu _self-centered_ soal kondisi wajahnya yang digandrungi banyak kaum hawa).

Apa jadinya seorang Oikawa Tooru melayangkan tuntutan kepada Tsukishima hanya karena Tsukishima menggoda 'Tobio-chan'?!

Hiperbolis plus Absurd.

"Oi," Kageyama menghentikan langkahnya ketika Tsukishima meraih lengannya. Wajah jengkel sang Setter kini terlihat jelas, dan sekerika Tsukishima merasa bego dalam seketika. "Kau pulang sendiri?"

"Kelihatannya?!" Oh wahai Anak Muda, tolong beri sedikit kehangatan kepada pemuda berkacamata di hadapannya yang tengah mempertaruhkan harga dirinya ke taraf 'Hidup-Atau-Mati'. "Aku sendirian di sini... Oh, denganmu."

Kata terakhir bisa menimbulkan pro dan kontra lalu menimbulkan salah persepsi, tapi siapa peduli?!

"Boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Lebih cepat."

Sumpah rasanya seperti Tsukishima sedang bersiap untuk menerima umpan lambung yang memiliki kecepatan yang gila dari Kageyama. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Hati-hati di jalan, nee."

Kageyama memasang wajah aneh dalam sepersekian detik sebelum mengangguk kecil. "_Ha'i_." katanya patuh.

Sebelum Kageyama berbalik lagi, Tsukishima mencengkram bahu Kageyama. Sebelum Kageyama bisa memberi reaksi verbal mengandung unsur orasi, Tsukishima mendaratkan bibirnya ke kening Kageyama yang tertutup poni.

Kulit wajahnya terasa lembut. Dan wangi rambutnya beraroma lemon segar. Kombinasi yang memabukan bagi siapa pun yang merasakan keduanya secara bersamaan.

Tsukishima melepaskan cengkramannya pada bahu Kageyama lalu mengacak surai kelam milik pemuda dengan nama depan Tobio tersebut. "Sudah menjelang malam. Setidaknya pakailah _gakuran_ milikmu sebelum kau mati terserang dingin. Karasuno membutuhkanmu untuk bisa berduet dengan Hinata musim semi nanti."

Membatu. Kageyama hanya membatu dalam rasa keterkejutannya.

"_Jaa ne_."

Dan Tsukishima tidak bisa menahan senyum tulusnya untuk keluar ketika mendapati semburat merah mulai mewarnai pipi Kageyama dan tatapan pemuda itu mulai berubah menjadi tatapan...

Malu-malu?!

_Teasing the King, mission completed._

...

Seorang pemuda dengan poni disisir menyamping menghela nafasnya sebelum berdecak kecewa—entah karena apa.

"Hanya sampai segitu saja? Tsukishima-kun, kau sebenarnya cukup agresif hanya saja sepertinya masih ragu-ragu."

Dia menatap langit sore yang mendung dengan senyum tipis yang mulai menghiasi wajahnya. "Tetapi aku tetap tidak menyangka... Kukira Kageyama-kun dengan Shouyou-kun dan Tsuki-kun dengan Yamaguchi-kun."

Perlahan ia beranjak berdiri, menyelempangkan kembali tas sekolahnya. Ia berjalan menjauh dari gymnasium ditemani siluet senja yang suram dan sebuah _video camera_ yang tergenggam di tangan kanannya.

"Bagaimana kelanjutan hubungan mereka ya?!" pemuda tersebut menatap _video camera _yang berhasil merekam nyaris semua momen di gymnasium beberapa menit yang lalu. "Aku beruntung tadi Nishinoya dan Sugawara-san menyuruhku untuk mengecek ulang gymnasium. Lumayan, mendapat video dokumentasi yang berharaga." Ia pun nyengir polos lalu bersenandung.

Ennoshita Chikara, Kelas Dua di SMA Karasuno dan memegang posisi sebagai Wing Spiker adalah seorang fudanshi secara diam-diam.

_Data valid_.

.

.

Keesokan harinya Tsukishima tidak bisa mengelak fakta bahwa Kageyama berkali-kali kedapatan menatapnya dengan tatapan mematikan pada saat latihan rutin Klub. Dan ketika giliran Tsukishima untuk berlatih _spike_ dengan Kageyama, pemuda dengan surai sewarna malam itu berulang kali mengumpan pada _timing_ yang salah sehingga bola berakhir dengan menghantam wajah sang _Middle Block. _

"Maaf," gumam Kageyama—membuang pandangannya ke Hinata yang tengah berlatih _serve_ dengan Yamaguchi. "Lebih cepat, lebih tinggi, lebih gesit. Tenang dan konsentrasi."

"Kau memerintahku?" Tsukishima menatap Kageyama dengan datar. "Raja mulai bertindak."

"Mungkin," jawab Kageyama, memungut salah satu bola dan memutarnya. "Sulit untuk berkoordinasi dengan seseorang sepertimu."

Tertawa, Tsukishima hanya tertawa. "Sebelumnya kau selalu memberiku umpan tanpa ragu dan tanpa perhitungan. Apa karena kejadian kemarin?"

Tubuh Kageyama mengejang seketika. Dia memutar kepalanya—poninya terkibas dan entah mengapa Tsukishima suka melihatnya. "Anggap saja kejadian itu tidak pernah terjadi."

"Wah wah," wajah usil yang terselubung pun muncul di wajah Tsukishima. "Kageyama merona hanya karena kecupan di kening. Tolol deh."

Sekali pun Tsukishima tahu sebenarnya ia sudah sedikit keterlaluan, ia hanya berjalan melewati Kageyama yang menundukan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Berhenti sejenak di sisi sang Raja lalu mengacak rambutnya dengan kuat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku suka melihatmu dengan balutan celana pendek Tim Voli Pria Karasuno."

Kageyama mendelik sebelum berusaha mengusir tangan Tsukishima dari kepalanya. "Apa maksu—"

"Rambutmu juga wangi. Nilai keseluruhanmu adalah sembilan puluh delapan persen dari seratus persen."

Sebelum Kageyama bisa berkata-kata lagi, Tsukishima kembali berlalu—mendekati Nishinoya dan Tanaka yang sedang asyik berlatih _block_. Yang mencengangkan, Tsukishima sempat memberi kedipan kecil kepada Kageyama dan sebuah pandangan yang hanya Tsukishima sendiri yang mengerti—sepertinya.

_'Nanti malam aku akan mengirimkanmu e-mail.'_

Dan Kageyama hanya bisa memiringkan kepalanya sedikit karena bingung.

…Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang Ennoshita Chikara berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak mengeluarkan video camera-nya di pojok gymnasium.

END

* * *

**A.N : **AAA gila saya nulis apaan *nangis*

FYI, OTP saya itu KageHina dan TsukiNoya (aneh gak sih?!). Tapi everyone/Kageyama juga OTP saya. uke!Kageyama juga top/?. Btw, salahkan fanart—benda laknat itu membuat ide ini meledak di kepala saya.

Membayangkan Kageyama miringin kepalanya itu, bayangin gayanya Nishinoya pas lagi bingung di Karasuno Training Camp Arc (yang sebelum ketemu Kenma). Nishinoya kan bingung gara-gara Hinata freaking out ngira dia bocah. Ngebayangin Kageyama kayak gitu... kawaii.

Ada yang mau ngasih saran ke saya, sebaiknya saya nulis pairing apa setelah ini?! Tangan saya jujur gatel pengen nulis Nekoma Arc, Lev/Kuro... tapi masih labil juga-_-

Dan maaf Tsukishima OOC, saya gak bisa dapet definisi jelas mengenai IC-nya itu bocah(?). Di sini si Kei malah lebih kayak Akiteru *nangis lagi/?*

AND WHO IS EXCITED WITH OIKAWA TOORU DEBUT IN ANIME SOON?! XD

Mind to RnR?! ;)


End file.
